


Kent speaks sense.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [7]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set the next day from the latest episode<br/>Dangerous Curve Ahead.</p><p> </p><p>No spoilers necessary. So if you haven't seen that episode, it's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kent speaks sense.

**Author's Note:**

> You're lucky the original of this had Maura dead.  
> But I took that out because...I think we need some positivity right now.

Kent walks into Maura's office.

 

"How you feeling today?"

"I'm ok?" replies Maura

"Ok?, no headaches."

"Not today."

"Ok, I'll check on you later."

"You don't have to do that." replies Maura

"Yea, I do, besides if I don't Jane will shoot me."

 

Maura smiles and Kent turns towards the door.

 

"Kent."

 

Kent turns back to Maura.

 

"Yea, what is it do you need something?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Um...it doesn't matter."

"No, what is it?"

"Jane thinks....um, that you like me."

"er..."

"Oh God, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Sometimes I blurt out stuff in my head, Jane tells me not to do that."

"Even if I was attracted to the smartest women in...well, any room. Nothing could ever happen between us."

"Because I'm your boss." replies Maura

"Because you have feelings for someone else."

"Are you talking about Jack?"

"Who's Jack?" replies Kent

"Oh that's right, because you never meet him."

"Who's Jack?" Kent replies again

"An ex boyfriend of mine, moved to Albuquerque."

"Oh, no I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about your...bodyguard."

"I don't have a bodyguard."

 

Kent sighs.

 

"I'm talking about Jane, Maura."

"Jane."

 

Kent nods.

 

"You know I'm not gay, right."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find her attractive."

"I can't do that because I'm not blind. That doesn't mean I...what."

"Love." replies Kent

"You're wrong."

"I'm not wrong, trust me. You're in love with her, she's in love with you. You two should just be together."

"She doesn't."

"Please, she is...Maura driven."

"She's just protective." replies Maura

"Of you."

"Of everyone, her family and her friends."

"But mostly of you." replies Kent

 

Kent turns to the door and leaves.

There's a knock on the door.

 

"Come in."

 

Jane enters.

 

"Jane."

"I saw Kent leaving. Did he finally ask you out?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Are you ok?"

"Yea."

"You're a terrible liar...anymore headaches?"

"Not today." replies Maura

"Ok."

 

Jane sits on the couch.

 

"What are you doing?"

"I just took lunch." replies Jane

"You don't have any food on you."

"A working lunch." replies Jane

"You don't have any work on you."

"Humm."

"Jane, I'm fine."

"I know." replies Jane

 

Maura throws Jane a brown paper bag.

 

"What's this?"

"Marshmellow and peanut butter."

"Mummm."

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"I got it for you. I thought we might be having lunch together."

"What are you psychic?"

"We always have lunch together" replies Maura

"Yes we do, maybe I should change up my routine."

"No don't do that. I like having lunch with you."

"Me too...I mean with you not myself, that would be..."

"I got it." 

 

Later that night at Jane's place.

 

"How would you feel about me dating Kent."

"As long as you're happy, that's all I want for you...did he finally ask you out or did he chicken out and get you to do it"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"That's not gonna happen."

"Is this still about you being his boss, get over it."

"Its not." replies Maura

"What then?"

"Did you really mean...that you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, of course."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"What's funny about that?"

"You don't understand that the thing that will make me the most happy is..."

"Is?"

 

Maura leans forward...

 

"Oh my...I'm so...I'm just going to leave."

 

Maura gets up walking to the door.

 

"Don't go."

 

Jane gets up putting her hand on Maura's hand on the door handle, kissing her.

 

"It's been so long that you kind of convince yourself that the person could never feel the same way, beautiful, smart, sexy."

"Sexy?" replies Maura

"Yea, have you seen a mirror?"

 

Maura leans forward...

**Author's Note:**

> Throwback to FRIENDS
> 
> Monica: What did we say about saying things quietly to yourself before you say them out loud.  
> Phoebe: Yea I know, but there's not always time.


End file.
